


Живыми не возвращаются

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Радуга-2, 2010. Тема "Шестое чувство"
Series: Рассказы [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Живыми не возвращаются

— Это просто Рождество какое-то! — Зак пританцовывал возле иллюминатора. — Неужели Санта наконец понял, что я хороший мальчик?   
— Ага, хороший, глубоко в душе. Очень глубоко, — проворчал Крис, но сам тоже не мог сдержать восхищенной улыбки. — Нет, ты только посмотри! Это же «Шкипер-3», лучший корабль сверхмалого класса! Ну, из гражданских, конечно. А там — «Эклиптик»... классика, на все времена.   
— Ты не туда смотришь, ты вон туда лучше посмотри. — Зак дернул его за рукав. — «Трох 7В», алезийский. Знаешь, какой у него двигатель? Все остальное — хлам, но двигатель! А «Криос» — если перекалибровать режекторы и заменить стабилизаторы, конфетка будет, а не корабль. Паркер, да посмотри ты!   
Паркер бросил взгляд в иллюминатор и пожал плечами.   
— Зак, ущипни меня, — сказал вдруг Крис охрипшим голосом. — Кажется, я умер и попал в рай. Это же «Голландец». «СХ-540». Паркер, что он здесь делает? Почему военные его не эвакуировали?   
— К военным не лезь, Крис, — Джек оторвался от пульта управления и серьезно посмотрел на него. — Если не эвакуировали, значит, оставили таких сюрпризов, что всю жизнь жалеть будешь. Если, конечно, проживешь достаточно, чтобы жалеть.   
— Джек, ты не понимаешь, это же «Голландец»! Представляешь, если у нас будет «Голландец»! Весь мир у наших ног. Или загнать его — это денег немеряно! Даже на запчасти, хотя это уже святотатство...   
— Я сказал, никаких военных. Лучше «Криос» перебрать.   
— Знаешь, если тебя когда-то поперли из армии, это еще не повод ненавидеть все военное, — пробурчал Крис. — Из-за твоей паранойи мы останемся без самого лучшего корабля в галактике.   
— Паранойя не исключает реальную опасность, — подал голос Паркер. — Хотя я тоже считаю, что Джек преувеличивает.   
— Вот! — взбодрился Крис. — Даже Паркер «за», а Паркер никогда не бывает за то, что я предлагаю. У него такая опция отсутствует в принципе!   
— А кто тебе сказал, что я за твое предложение? Я всего лишь считаю, что опасения Джека не оправданы.   
— Господа, — прервал Джек возмущенный вопль Криса, — если вы не заметили, мы приземлились. Действуем, как обсуждали — обходим порт, ищем самые перспективные корабли. Через час собираемся здесь и решаем, чем займемся в первую очередь. С космодрома ни на шаг, друг от друга не отходить, мы не на экскурсии. Крис, ты идешь с Паркером, Зак со мной.   
— Ну почемуууу, — застонал Крис, но замолк под злым взглядом.   
— Знаю я вас с Заком, вот почему. Пусти вас вдвоем, тут же полезете вскрывать «Голландец». 

Когда ступаешь на неизвестную планету, утверждают поэты и туристы, дух захватывает от восхитительных пейзажей, красоты природы поражают воображение, а от потрясающих видов невозможно оторвать взгляд.   
Любой мало-мальски опытный путешественник в таком случае держит под рукой не фотоаппарат, а бластер, и пейзажи интересует его обычно с той точки зрения, не набросится ли из-за угла какая-нибудь необыкновенно красивая, но от этого не менее зубастая местная фауна. А то и флора. Крис с невольной дрожью вспомнил Эпо-девять, где они вляпались в весьма неприятную переделку с агрессивной травой. Безумно красивая, будто инкрустированная серебром, искрящаяся в лучах солнца (привет, поэты), диковинная и уникальная (привет, туристы), эта дрянь прогрызала любую одежду и врастала в тело. Обнаружили они это, естественно, опытным путем. Брр... Крис бросил взгляд под ноги — под ногами было совершенно стандартное и обыкновенное покрытие космопорта. В общем-то, он мог припомнить что-нибудь если не из своего, то из коллективного опыта, когда и космопорт оказывался небезопасным, но решил не портить себе настроения. На это есть Паркер, зачем усугублять?   
— «Метеор QH-8», — сообщил Паркер. Крис подумал, что тот никогда ничего не говорил просто, всегда сообщал или объявлял.   
Крис сунул бластер за пояс и вытащил камеру. «QH-8» заслуживал пристального внимания — корабль малого класса, активно использующийся для космических исследований, ценился высоко, его запчасти скупали охотно. К тому же, внутри могло обнаружиться весьма ценное исследовательское оборудование.   
Они обошли десяток кораблей, отбирая подходящие.   
— Кладбище, — сказал Крис. — Кладбище кораблей. А мы эти... могилокопатели. Мародеры.   
— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — пожал плечами Паркер.   
— Главное, чтоб из кораблей не повылезали превратившиеся в зомби члены экипажей и не пооткусывали нам головы. А так все в порядке.   
— Сканер не фиксирует живых существ на кораблях. — Паркер еще раз проверил прибор.   
— А кто тебе сказал, что зомби — живые существа?   
Паркер не нашел, что ответить, Крис мысленно поставил себе плюс. Однако тут же выяснилось, что замолчал Паркер совсем по другому поводу.   
— Странно. — Паркер покрутил сканер, три раза проверил настройки и даже встряхнул его. — Сканер вообще не видит ничего живого. Птицы, звери — ничего.   
— Скажешь тоже, — фыркнул Крис. — Что делать зверям и птицам на космодроме? Металл, бетон, и в любую секунду кто-нибудь может приземлиться тебе на голову.   
— Это заброшенный космодром. Сюда многие месяцы никто не летает.   
— Ну мы же прилетели, — сказал Крис и вернулся к съемке.   
— Закругляемся, — решил Паркер, когда они набрали дюжину — для круглого счета — достойных внимания кораблей. Недостойных (а в недостойные попали такие как «Метеор СН-2», «Смог 5-01» — то есть корабли, за которые в другое время в другом месте любой из них душу бы продал. Но здесь было, из чего выбирать) они осмотрели более трех десятков. — Не стоит уходить далеко. Не зря планета закрыта, и предупреждающий маяк на орбите не для красоты вешают.   
Крис рассмеялся. Вешать на орбиту планеты маяк — все равно, что писать «Добро пожаловать, здесь не действуют законы Союза, так что рады вас видеть, пираты, разбойники и контрабандисты». С другой стороны, часто маяк действительно означал серьезную опасность. Принцип был прост: предупрежден — значит, не вини Союз, если не досчитаешься конечностей.   
— Я все сильнее удивляюсь, почему здесь не ходят толпы наших коллег, — сказал Паркер. — Подозрительно.   
Они двинулись обратно к «Шлюхе». Если дело выгорит, они вернутся на эту планету еще не раз. Рай для контрабандиста — Крис решил, что это довольно верное определение. 

— Да посмотри же! — рот Зака не закрывался ни на секунду. — Чудо-чудо-чудо! Никогда не видел столько классных кораблей зараз! Ущипни меня, наверное, это сон. Нет, не щипай, не хочу просыпаться! И я еще не хотел сюда лететь, боялся чего-то, вот ведь дурак. Это же счастье просто! Журавль в руках вместо вечной синицы в небе, неужели мы нашли, наконец, свою золотую жилу? Эх, и застолбим мы себе участочек!   
Джек слушал вполуха и почти не смотрел на корабли, предоставив восторженному Заку самому выбирать подходящие. Несмотря на полное спокойствие вокруг — а может как раз из-за него — на душе было тревожно. Здесь просто должно быть опасно. Это не подарок на Рождество, это планета, закрытая для туристов и путешественников, планета, на которую уже несколько месяцев не летают исследователи. Планета, которую оставили даже военные. Гигантский космопорт, забитый кораблями, которые прилетали сюда — и не улетели. Джек помнил доклады и отчеты, добытые законно и не очень, отчеты, в которых говорилось об исчезновении экспедиций, одной, другой, третьей, доклады, что патруль спустился на планету, и через несколько дней не вышел на связь. Сообщения, что люди уходили с кораблей — и не возвращались. Крис даже достал где-то корабельный журнал, переданный одной из первых «спасательных» экспедиций. Люди исчезали один за другим, просто уходили, несмотря на запреты и приказы, хотя сами прекрасно осознавали опасность. Потом начали исчезать спасатели. Был отдан приказ покинуть планету, но они настаивали на продолжении спасательной операции — а потом связь прервалась и с ними. Крис тогда посмеялся над такой преданностью делу, и пообещал Джеку, что они-то не станут бродить, где попало, и уж точно не начнут играть в героев. Они контрабандисты, а не команда скаутов. Джек хмуро смотрел под ноги и думал, что, пожалуй, был слишком самонадеян. Издали задумка казалась великолепной — прилететь на планету, где исчезают люди, а не корабли, сгрести все, что можно, и сразу же улететь. Никто ведь не пытался так сделать; сюда летали ученые, военные и спасатели, а не мародеры. Задачи у них были другие и время пребывания — тоже. Судя по отчетам, в первые дни никто не пропадал. Если не уходить с космодрома и не задерживаться на планете надолго, опасности быть не должно.   
Но с момента, когда Джек увидел космодром, идея быстро теряла свою привлекательность. Корабли, заполнявшие космодром и окрестности, были похожи на надгробные памятники. Памятники пропавшим экипажам над пустыми могилами.  
Кладбищенские пейзажи угнетали, очень ясно перед глазами вставал вид пустой и брошенной «Шлюхи». Бодрое настроение команды совершенно не добавляло уверенности. Крис и Зак бродили с открытыми ртами, Паркер рот не разевал, но по блеску глаз было понятно, что и он в восхищении. Ждать, что они будут бдительны, не стоило. С таким настроением с них станется отправиться погулять вокруг космодрома, чтобы найти корабли поинтереснее, и вляпаться в неприятности. Рассчитывать имело смысл только на себя.   
Джек косился на каждую подозрительную тень, на каждую травинку, оглядывался на каждый звук. Опасность могла таиться где угодно, любой корабль мог скрывать угрозу, неизведанную, непонятную. Джек успел проклясть себя за легкомыслие, за жадность, за глупость, за то, что вообще полетел сюда. 

— Хей! — радостно крикнул Крис, потрясая камерой. — Спорим, у нас больше классных кораблей!   
— Держи карман шире, — возмутился Зак. — У меня такие крошки, обзавидуешься!   
— Я тебе сейчас покажу крошек!   
Они переключили камеры на воспроизведение и принялись меряться кораблями, возбужденно обсуждая их достоинства, недостатки и особенности.   
Паркер поймал хмурый взгляд Джека.   
— Что не так? — тихо спросил он.   
— Здесь опасно, — сквозь зубы сказал Джек.   
Паркер кивнул.   
— Здесь наверняка есть люди кроме нас. Вряд ли эта идея пришла в голову нам одним.   
— Может быть, — согласился Джек. — Но люди — меньшее из возможных зол. Нужно осмотреться. Оставайтесь здесь, разбирайтесь с кораблями, я схожу на разведку.   
— Эй, — запротестовал Крис, отрываясь от видео. — Мы же договорились — с космодрома ни на шаг! Здесь люди исчезают, помнишь?   
— Скажешь, лучше сидеть и ждать, пока опасность придет к нам сама? — взвился Джек. — Ну уж нет. Предупрежден — значит, вооружен. Знание — сила. Нападение — лучшая защита.   
— Сомнительно, — покачал головой Паркер.   
— Если я считаю, что разведка нужна — значит, нужна. Все, базар окончен, я пошел. — Джек развернулся и направился к далеким скалам.   
Крис и Зак растеряно переглянулись.   
— Ненавижу, когда он так делает, — прошипел Крис и бросился догонять. Зак спрятал камеру и побежал следом. Паркер покачал головой, проверил бластер и поторопился за ними. 

Паркер шел замыкающим, внимательно глядя по сторонам и на товарищей впереди. Он не слишком беспокоился насчет опасностей, придуманных Джеком, гораздо больше его волновали возможные конкуренты — и сам Джек.   
Паркер потер переносицу. Джек всегда импонировал ему тем, что действовал последовательно — не всегда рационально, но последовательно. Назвать последовательным его нынешние действия было невозможно даже с натяжкой. Категорический запрет покидать космодром — до посадки, и внезапное решение пойти непонятно куда и непонятно зачем — после, не вязались между собой.   
Они дошли до края плато, на котором располагался космодром, и свернули вдоль скал. Ничего подозрительного по-прежнему заметно не было, конкурентов тоже не наблюдалось, все было спокойно и пустынно. Пожалуй, даже слишком пустынно. Паркер проверил сканер — по-прежнему ничего. Даже если согласиться с Крисом, что животным нечего делать на космодроме, то в горах их не может не быть. Биосфера планеты достаточно развита для наличия позвоночных, но сканер не фиксировал ничего значительнее муравья.   
Паркер посмотрел на товарищей — Зак вертел головой по сторонам и что-то насвистывал, Крис пинал камешки под ногами, и только Джек, кажется, все больше нервничал.   
— И что с ним делать? — услышал Паркер бормотание Криса. — Связать? Стукнуть по голове? Запереть в каюте? Ну так это бунт на корабле, за такое на рее вздергивают. С другой стороны, мы сейчас на суше, да и реи на «Шлюхе» нет. Попробовать, что ли? Да куда же его несет, к чертовой матери? Чего тебе надо? — возмутился он, заметив, что Паркер прислушивается. — Хочешь вздернуть меня на рее? Так я тебя огорчу, их в округе не найти.   
— Мне не нравится Джек. — Паркер проигнорировал его болтовню.   
Крис мгновенно стал серьезен.   
— Мне тоже. Чтоб Джек с его паранойей по поводу всего неизвестного так ломился непонятно куда... что-то тут нечисто.   
— Может быть, у него есть на это причины, — предположил Паркер, — о которых он не счел нужным нам сообщать.   
— Причины наплевать на безопасность? У Джека? Разве что лоботомия.   
— Строите планы бунта? — влез Зак. — Чур, я с вами. Предлагаю такой план — Крис отвлекает Джека, Паркер заходит сзади и по моей команде набрасывает ему мешок на голову. А дальше — та-да-дам! Тащим назад, привязываем к посадочной опоре «Шлюхи», и на его глазах вскрываем «Голландец».   
— Пытки запрещены Кернским договором, — с сомнением сказал Крис.   
— Кто рискнет утверждать, что мы законопослушные граждане? Ладно, другой план — мы выкрадем у него компас и перенастроим так, чтобы он показывал в обратном направлении. Джек решит, что обошел планету вокруг, не нашел ничего подозрительного и успокоится.   
— Зак, у него нет компаса.   
— Да? Жаль, хорошая была идея. Тогда по-другому — зароним ему в душу семена сомнения, что пока мы тут бродим, кто-то разбирает «Шлюху» на запчасти. Когда семена прорастут, сам побежит обратно со всех ног. Или…  
— Или вы все-таки угомонитесь, — сказал Джек, останавливаясь у разлома скалы.   
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Зак.   
Несостоявшиеся бунтовщики догнали Джека. То, что издали казалось трещиной, на самом деле было пещерой, уходящей вглубь скалы.   
— Хочешь туда лезть? Ну уж нет, это без меня, — начал Крис и осекся. К камням и деревьям вокруг были привязаны веревки — разных видов, разной степени потертости. Так привязывают веревку перед входом в лабиринт, чтобы уж точно найти путь назад.   
— Думаешь, именно сюда уходили те, кто пропал? — спросил Крис.   
— Нет, здесь слет альпинистов проходил, — фыркнул Зак. — Чего ерунду спрашиваешь? Главный вопрос в том, хотим ли мы тоже пропасть?   
Они переглянулись.   
— Никто не собирается пропадать, — отрезал Джек. — Мы должны выяснить, что происходит.   
— Кому должны? — возмутился Крис. — Мы что, служба спасения? Джек, напомни, мы сюда зачем прилетели? Приключений на жопу искать? Нет, так мы не договаривались!   
— Неужели тебе не интересно? — спросил вдруг Зак. — Ты не хочешь разгадать тайну этой планеты? Да таких шансов один на миллион, будет, чем в старости гордиться!   
— Кажется, идиотизм заразен, — пробормотал Крис. — Паркер, ну скажи им! . .   
Паркер стоял возле входа в пещеру и всматривался в темноту. Потом взялся за веревку и без разговоров шагнул вперед. Джек и Зак двинулись сразу за ним.   
— Идиоты, — уверено сказал Крис и пошел следом. 

В пещере было ощутимо холоднее, чем снаружи. Камни серебрились инеем, дыхание вырывалось изо рта клубами пара.   
Сама пещера при взгляде изнутри оказалась не столько пещерой, сколько расщелиной — высоко над головой виднелось голубое небо.   
— Прекрасно, в случае чего отсюда можно выбраться наверх, — пробормотал Крис. Он не слишком жаловал пещеры и подземелья.   
— Только если ты умеешь ползать по стенам, как муха, — возразил Зак.   
Через пару сотен шагов стало ясно, зачем нужны веревки. Расщелина разветвилась, потом еще и еще. Проходы множились, прорезали скалы, сплетались в гигантский лабиринт, то сужаясь так, что с трудом мог протиснуться один человек, то расширяясь до размеров небольшой площади.   
Веревки вслед за проходами уходили в разные стороны, исчезали за поворотами.   
— Пожалуй, имеет смысл разделиться, — предложил Джек. — Так мы сможем осмотреть больше проходов.   
— Разумно, — согласился Паркер. Зак кивнул.   
— Тогда, Паркер, ты с Крисом, Зак со мной...   
— Нет! — сказал Крис. — Так не пойдет.   
— Господи, что за детский сад, — закатил глаза Джек. — Ладно, ты пойдешь со мной, а Паркер с Заком.   
— Я не об этом. — Крис скрестил руки на груди. — Мы не будем разделяться.   
— Две группы — больше информации.   
— Я сказал, нет. Достаточно того, что мы вообще сюда полезли. Или мы идем все вместе, или не идем никуда.   
— Крис, — нахмурился Джек. — Полегче на поворотах. Не ты командир.   
— Да мне плевать! Хоть командир, хоть господь бог. Мы должны держаться вместе.   
— И что ты сделаешь? — прищурился Джек. — Как ты собираешься заставить нас не разделяться?   
— Сошлись на мосту два барана, — пробормотал Зак.   
Крис закусил губу.   
— Я останусь здесь. Не двинусь с места. Надеюсь, тебе хватит мозгов не отправлять никого в одиночку.   
Джек задумался.   
— В одиночку пойду я, — решил он, наконец.   
— Нет, — возразил до сих пор молчавший Паркер. — В одиночку не пойдет никто. И Крис тоже не останется. Если это единственный вариант, идем все вместе.   
Джек сплюнул.   
— Мы с тобой еще об этом поговорим.   
— Жду с нетерпением, — прищурился Крис. 

Направо, налево, снова налево. Поворот, поворот, развилка. Неотличимые друг от друга скалы и камни. Если бы не веревка, они давно потеряли бы всякое представление о направлении.   
— Крис, иди сюда, — позвал шедший впереди Джек. — Это по твоей части.   
Крис протиснулся вперед. Джек стоял, задумчиво шевеля носком сапога распластанный у стены труп.   
— Что скажешь?   
Крис присел на корточки.   
— Одежда целая, крови нет, ран нет, — сообщил он, переворачивая тело. — Незначительные синяки и ссадины, как будто полз… или катался по земле. Когда умер, сказать сложно. — Он расстегнул комбинезон на теле, обнажая розоватые трупные пятна. — Уж точно больше двух суток назад, но это и так понятно.   
Крис вытащил из кармана портативный медсканер, поставил в режим общего сканирования и принялся водить над телом.   
— И это все? — возмутился Джек. — От чего он помер?   
— Откуда мне знать? Я не врач! То, что я просидел два года в одной камере с сумасшедшим хирургом, не делает меня настоящим врачом! Вернемся на корабль, обработаем данные со сканера, тогда смогу что-нибудь сказать.   
— Пользы от тебя, — проворчал Джек. — Ладно, пошли дальше.   
Трупы попадались им еще несколько раз. Крис останавливался, осматривал тела, сканировал, пытался что-то понять. Понятно не было ничего.   
— Хватит уже, — потребовал Джек. — Ты рядом с каждым по полчаса сидеть будешь? Они все одинаковые.   
— Нужно выяснить, почему они умерли, — сказал Крис. — Мы с ними в одной лодке. Они мертвы — значит, и нам это грозит.   
— Думаешь, это заразно? — с ужасом спросил Зак.   
— Да понятия не имею. Нужно вернуться, взять с собой один из трупов, обследовать хорошенько. Медпрограмму использовать, она умная.   
— Я не потащу неизвестно что на корабль!   
— Это не неизвестно что, а объект для исследований! Куда мы идем, ты знаешь? Что мы ищем, ты знаешь? Может, разгадка как раз в трупах?   
— Ладно, — сдался Джек. — Выбирай себе труп, и возвращаемся. Все равно темно становится, надо будет фонари взять, прежде дальше куда-то идти. Зак, ты следишь за веревкой? Нам по этой темноте еще дорогу искать. Зак?   
— Джек, — забеспокоился Крис. — Ты что? Темнее не становится.   
— У тебя галлюцинации? Я же вижу!   
Джек нахмурился, вглядываясь в пространство перед собой, но едва различимые силуэты исчезли, оставив только непроглядную черноту.   
Он почувствовал руку на плече, движение воздуха возле лица.   
— Видишь мою руку? Хоть что-то видишь?   
Он качнул головой.   
— Стой смирно, — скомандовал Крис. — Глаза-то открой.   
Джека взяли за подбородок, повернули голову, оттянули веко.   
— Склера чистая, — пробормотал Крис. Прикрыл ладонью глаза, снова убрал руку. — Зрачок на свет реагирует. Посмотри вверх, вниз, по сторонам. Подожди, проверю сканером… Давление в норме. Сетчатка цела. Черти что, — сказал он. — На первый взгляд глаза в порядке. Ты головой нигде не ударялся? — Рука ощупала затылок. — Сегодня, вчера?   
— Нет, — мотнул головой Джек. — Ничего такого.   
— Не тошнит? Не болит ничего? — настаивал Крис.   
— Я же сказал, нет!   
— Излучение, отравление, вирусы, — бормотал Крис. — Черт, да что угодно!   
Он замолчал, задумавшись, и мир вдруг показался Джеку необъятно большим, огромным, бесконечным. Джек почувствовал себя крошечным, беспомощным и затерянным в неизвестности. Стало ужасно холодно. Усилием воли Джек заставил себя не цепляться за Криса.   
— Нужно возвращаться на корабль, — решил Крис. Надавил на плечи Джека, заставляя его присесть на камень. — Задействуем компьютер, анализы сделаем… Посиди минуту, я еще раз осмотрю труп.   
Снова движение — и Джек остался совершенно один в этом огромном неизвестном мире. Стоит Крису развернуться и уйти, и Джек никогда не найдет дорогу назад. Точно, сейчас они все уйдут и оставят его. Зачем им слепой капитан? Слепой пилот? А он останется здесь и превратится в труп, и когда-нибудь уже его будут тыкать в бок носком сапога.   
— Паркер, где тебя носит? — услышал Джек голос Криса — совсем рядом. — У нас ЧП, иди сюда.   
Джек услышал шаги.   
— Да, у нас ЧП, — согласился Паркер. — Не понял только, как ты узнал.   
— Что? — не понял Крис.   
— Зак ничего не слышит. Если, конечно, не притворяется.   
— Что значит «не слышит»?! — в голосе Криса звучала злость. — Зак! Зак, мать твою! — выкрикнул он. Зак не отзывался. Тон Криса изменился: — Да что тут происходит? — воскликнул он. Зак молчал.   
— Просто прекрасно, — едко сказал Джек. — Что нас ждет дальше?   
— Джек ослеп, — пояснил Крис для Паркера. — И я не знаю, отчего. А дальше нам нужно немедленно убираться отсюда. Бегом, пока еще что-нибудь не...   
Он замолчал.   
— Крис? — позвал Джек.   
— Я н-не чувствую, — прошептал Крис. — Я ничего не чувствую. 

— Крис, — Паркер взял его за плечо.   
— Нет! — выкрикнул тот, отшатнулся и полетел бы на землю, если бы Паркер его не поддержал. — Не трогай меня!   
— Что происходит? Что случилось?   
— Я... — Крис сглотнул. — Я вижу твою руку, но не чувствую ее. Это... сюрреалистично. Это сводит с ума. Как будто у меня... у меня нет тела. Нет! Тела! — Он задохнулся от ужаса.   
— У тебя есть тело, — уверенно сказал Паркер. — Что-то происходит с нашими органами чувств. Зрение Джека, слух Зака. У тебя, по всей видимости, отказало осязание. Не паникуй, сейчас мы уберемся отсюда и во всем разберемся.   
— А ты сам? — спросил Джек.   
— Обоняние и, кажется, вкус. Непринципиально в данный момент. Крис, — он потряс его за плечи. — У тебя есть зрение, есть слух, доверяй им. Я тебя трясу, видишь? Крис?   
— Да. — Паника слегка улеглась, взгляд стал осмысленней. — Вижу. Надо сваливать отсюда, и побыстрее.   
С «побыстрее», однако, возникла проблема. Паркер отвернулся, чтобы помочь Джеку, а повернувшись, снова нашел Криса задыхающимся от ужаса.   
— Я не могу двигаться. Я… не знаю как. Не понимаю. Я не могу двигать тем, чего не чувствую!   
— Зрение, Крис, — напомнил Паркер. — Используй зрение.   
Крис засопел и уставился на свои ноги. 

Это очень смешно — выключить у кино звук. Нажал кнопочку — и любая трагедия превращается в комедию. Люди так нелепы, когда разевают рты, как рыбы, взмахивают руками невпопад и вертят головой безо всякого повода. Зак хихикнул, хотя, судя по всему, ничего смешного не происходило. Крис застыл в неловкой позе, глаза от страха были на пол-лица. Джек крутил головой из стороны в сторону, видимо, поворачиваясь в сторону звука. Паркер, несмотря ни на что, был непробиваемо спокоен.   
В уши как будто напихали ваты, много, так много, что через нее не было слышно даже собственные мысли.   
— Что вообще происходит? — спросил Зак, больше для того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Собственного голоса он не услышал. Снова.   
Паркер повернулся к нему и что-то сказал. Дурак он что ли, рассердился Зак, ясно ведь, что он теперь ничего не слышит. Паркер покачал головой, показал пальцем на свой рот, и снова что-то сказал.   
«Читай по губам», — скорее догадался, чем понял Зак.   
— Я не умею! — возмутился он. Ответ он тоже скорее угадал, чем разобрал. «Учись» — и пожатие плечами. Конечно, чего еще ждать от Паркера?   
Криса Паркер тоже заставил учиться — по-видимому, ходить. По крайней мере, ничем другим объяснить эти странные движения Зак не мог.   
Зак старался не ржать, глядя на успехи Криса. То есть сначала он ржал в голос — нехорошо, конечно, но уж очень забавно — но потом Джек велел ему заткнуться, а то получит в глаз. Слово «заткнись» Зак научился читать по губам с первого раза, а про глаз додумал сам, увидев кулак. Он, вообще-то, с удовольствием бы посмотрел, как Джек собирается выполнить свою угрозу — прикольно было бы поиграть с ним в жмурки — но решил, что угрозу Джека может выполнить Паркер, а это было бы уже не так весело.   
Наконец Паркер прекратил издеваться над Крисом, и они пошли назад. Зак мертвой хваткой держал веревку — их единственную возможность найти дорогу обратно. Джек цеплялся за его плечо. Позади Паркер практически тащил на себе Криса.   
Зак то и дело оглядывался, проверяя, не потерялся ли кто и чувствовал себя как минимум мамой-уткой. Внутренний голос возразил, что корректнее было бы сравнение с вожаком стада баранов. У внутреннего голоса были интонации Паркера, вот только тот на такие темы обычно не разговаривал. Зак представил себе Паркера, рассуждающего про баранов и уток, и хихикнул. Настроение постепенно исправлялось. Вот только еще бы кто-нибудь вытащил у него из ушей всю эту вату... 

Джеку казалось, что они идут целую вечность. Умом он понимал, что вперед они шли не более часа, но с исчезновением зрения исчезли все ориентиры. А ощущения подводили.   
Джек то готов был спорить, что они вот-вот упрутся в корабль, то мог бы поклясться, что они еще не вышли из пещеры, а то и вовсе готов был дать голову на отсечение, что ослеп не только он, но и все остальные. Просто они не признаются, и шаг за шагом уводят его в никуда.   
— Перешагни, — время от времени командовал Зак. — Осторожно. — Или просто тянул его в сторону, заставляя обойти какое-нибудь препятствие.   
Джек благодарно кивал, а все его нутро переворачивалось от подобного положения дел. Решать, куда идти и что делать, всегда было прерогативой Джека, а теперь за него решали даже, куда поставить ногу.   
Зак что-то бормотал себе под нос, сзади сопел и ругался Крис, и что-то тихо выговаривал ему Паркер. Идти до корабля оставалось вечность.   
— Мы пришли, — громко сказал Зак.   
Джек с трудом разжал пальцы — только сейчас понял, что цеплялся за плечо Зака изо всех сил — протянул руку и погладил корпус «Шлюхи». Возле корабля он чувствовал себя почти уверенно. Да что там, на корабле ему даже не нужно зрение, он и так знает каждый дюйм, каждый винтик.   
Они собрались в кают-компании, переводя дух, приходя в себя. Джек решил дать всем время отдохнуть и отдышаться, но выдержал в тишине недолго.   
— Идеи, предложения? Что с нами случилось и что с этим делать?   
— Я загрузил данные с ручного сканера в компьютер, — отозвался Паркер от консоли. — Посмотрим, что это даст. Хотя сам сканер не показывал ничего необычного.   
— Забери еще мой, — сказал Крис. — Джек слышал, как тот возится, пытаясь непослушными руками достать сканер из кармана. Потом удар металла о металл, тихое «о черт».   
— Не разбился, — сообщил Зак, подбирая сканер. Ну, то есть, судя по звукам — подбирая.   
— Запусти медицинскую программу, — сказал Крис Паркеру. — Может, получится выяснить, отчего они умерли.   
Компьютер пискнул, сообщая об окончании обработки данных.   
— Что там? — нетерпеливо потребовал Джек.   
Паркер помолчал, по-видимому, изучая схемы и диаграммы. Он почувствовал, как кто-то (методом исключения — Зак) прошел мимо него, остановился у экрана. Джеку хотелось кричать от нетерпения, но он молчал.   
— Пробы воздуха в норме, — сказал, наконец, Паркер. — Никаких опасных или неизвестных веществ. Отравление исключено.   
— Если только сканер не врет.   
— Уровень радиации не отличается от среднего по планете, электромагнитное излучение тоже, никаких неизвестных излучений не обнаружено.   
— Если только сканер может определить неизвестное излучение.   
— Да, Крис, мы все уже поняли, что ты не доверяешь сканеру. Но больше у нас ничего нет.   
Компьютер пискнул еще раз.   
— Обработка данных медсканера завершена, — сказал Паркер. — Основное предположение касательно причины смерти — переохлаждение. Вероятность других причин на два порядка ниже.   
— Там, конечно, прохладно, но не так чтоб замерзнуть насмерть, — с сомнением сказал Джек.   
— Умирающий от холода человек сворачивается калачиком, — поддержал Крис. — Ни один труп не лежал в такой позе. Если только... — он замолчал.   
— Если только они не потеряли способность чувствовать холод, — закончил Паркер. — Если им тоже отказало осязание...   
— Но почему они не ушли оттуда? Не уползли? Почему остались и замерзли?   
— Предположим, — сказал Паркер, — предположим, они лишились не только осязания, но и всех остальных чувств.   
— Господи, — прошептал Крис.   
— Хорошо, предположение не хуже других, — прервал паузу Джек. — Мы можем его подтвердить? Крис, данных твоего сканера достаточно?   
— Не думаю, — отозвался Крис. — Я сканировал поверхностно, а такое системное отключение органов чувств, скорее всего, должно происходить на уровне мозга. В любом случае, зачем нам трупы, если можно обследовать нас самих? 

— У нас есть более... серьезное оборудование? — недовольно спросил Паркер, вертя в руках портативный медсканер.   
— Лучший портативный сканер, какой только можно достать, — обиделся Крис. — Если не нравится, на «Голландце» или «Криосе» есть целый медотсек, только уверен, никто из нас понятия не имеет, как работать с их оборудованием. Там нужно быть настоящим врачом.   
— Отлично, неизвестные болезни мы пытаемся обнаружить игрушечным инструментом, — вздохнул Паркер. — Как им пользоваться? Или лучше скажи, где инструкция.   
— Нет уж, если Паркер дорвется до инструкции, процесс затянется, — возразил Джек. — Он будет изучать ее до завтра, затребует дополнительные материалы, а потом скажет, что инструкция никуда не годится и ее можно использовать только в качестве туалетной бумаги. Так что, Крис, лучше говори, что делать.   
— Устанавливаешь режим «глубокое сканирование», — сказал Крис. — Потом аккуратно — аккуратно! — водишь вокруг головы, кругами. Чем плотнее витки, тем полнее будет картинка.   
Паркер включил сканер и поднес к голове Джека.   
— Медленнее, — сказал Крис. — Сканер должен добраться до глубин мозга. И радуйся, если проблема там, сканировать нервы куда веселее.   
Процедура заняла минут десять, у Паркера уже начали затекать руки, когда Крис решил, что достаточно.   
— Для начала сойдет, если что, повторишь. Теперь сбрасываешь данные на консоль и даешь компьютеру команду создать трехмерное изображение. Пусть покажет электрическую активность.   
На экране появилось изображение, окрашенное различными цветами.   
— Поверни, — скомандовал Крис. Паркер пощелкал клавишами, и изображение начало вращаться. Через пару секунд они увидели на пестрой картинке черное пятно.   
— Я так и думал, — вздохнул Крис. — Паркер, можешь покопаться в настройках, наложить карту полей Бродмана. Но, в общем-то, и так ясно.   
— Что там? — спросил Джек. — И что это значит?   
— Черное пятно в затылочной части мозга. У тебя полностью не работает часть мозга, ответственная за зрение. Черный цвет означает полное отсутствие какой-либо активности.   
— У меня нет части мозга?   
— Есть, но не функционирует. Твое зрение полностью отключили на высшем уровне.   
— Каким образом?   
— Откуда мне знать? ! Даже у медпрограммы нет ни малейших предположений, а значит, прецедентов не было. — Крис вздохнул. — Не знаю, если ли смысл продолжать. Уверен, у остальных картина такая же, только неактивны разные области коры.   
Повисло тяжелое молчание. Зак оттеснил Паркера от консоли и теперь развлекался, поворачивая мозг то в разные стороны, то вверх тормашками. Время от времени он оглядывался, как будто проверяя, все ли на месте.   
— Я все-таки продолжу, — сказал Паркер и подошел к Крису.   
Тот хотел пожать плечами, но вышло непонятное подергивание.   
Через четверть часа на экране появилось новое изображение мозга, с обширной чернотой в верхней части.   
— Теменная доля, — пояснил Крис. — Неактивна соматосенсорная область, проще говоря, осязание. У Зака будут неактивны височные доли. А Паркер у нас везунчик, у человека обоняние играет не такую уж большую роль. Вот если бы ты был собакой, Паркер, то тебе бы очень и очень не поздоровилось.   
— Хорошо, что я не собака, — пожал плечами тот и подошел со сканером к Заку.   
Полчаса спустя предположения Криса подтвердились полностью. На экране красовались четыре изображения мозга со зловещими пятнами черноты.   
— Отлично. И что теперь?   
Вопрос повис в воздухе.   
— Какие-нибудь предположения? — вернулся к тому, с чего начал, Джек. — В чем может быть причина этой… неактивности?   
— В любом воздействии, которое не смогли зафиксировать наши сканеры, — сказал Крис.   
— Бери выше — сканеры исследователей и военных тоже ничего не засекли.   
— Кто знает? — возразил Крис. — Пропавшие люди не имели возможности передать информацию, но это не значит, что они ничего не обнаружили. Где-то там, в пещерах, лежит аппаратура с бесценными данными... И это значит, что нам придется вернуться.   
Все замолчали.   
— Ты спятил? — спросил Джек. — Мы едва выбрались оттуда живыми, и ты говоришь, что мы должны вернуться обратно?   
— Я не хочу остаться на всю жизнь в таком состоянии! — крикнул Крис. — А значит, нужно найти причину! Не верю, Джек, что ты не сделаешь все, чтобы вернуть себе зрение.   
— Сделаю, — признал Джек. — Но возвращаться... Мы сунули руку в пасть льву, и он ее откусил. Сложно поверить, что совать вторую — наилучший выход.   
— Я не вижу другого. Джек, нам жизненно нужна информация. Без нее нам остается только поднять лапки к верху и утонуть.   
— Хорошо, — подключился к разговору Паркер. — Мы с Заком вернемся и обследуем пещеру.   
— Нет! — дернулся Крис. — Только все вместе.   
— Крис, — медленно, как для идиота, начал разъяснять Паркер, — вы с Джеком не в состоянии...   
— Плевать, — зашипел Крис. — Плевать на состояние, мы не станем разделяться.   
— Знаешь, Паркер, один раз упрямство Криса нас спасло, — признал Джек. — Если бы мы разделились, как я предлагал, не факт, что смогли бы выбраться.   
— Совпадение, — пожал плечами Паркер. — Сейчас ваше присутствие только усложнит задачу.   
— Я не верю в совпадения, — покачал головой Джек. — Я тоже не хочу разделяться.   
— Ты боишься, — сказал вдруг Зак, глядя на него в упор. — Ты боишься остаться один и потеряться.   
Джек вздрогнул, потом покачал головой.   
— Чего я на самом деле боюсь, так это что Паркер прав со своим предположением. Смотрите, мы вчетвером вместе лишились всех пяти чувств. Что если всех пяти лишился каждый труп? Ну, когда еще не был трупом?   
Крис шумно сглотнул.   
— Это только предположение, — сказал Паркер. — У нас пока недостаточно информации, чтобы делать выводы. Довольно странно, если воздействие различается в зависимости от количества объектов.   
— Если только воздействие не волевое, — задумчиво сказал Джек.   
— Волевое? — переспросил Крис. — Ты имеешь в виду, что внутри скал сидит злобный дракон, который отключает каждой группе, которая забрела в пещеру, по пять чувств? Знаешь, это просто нелепо.   
— Нет. Подожди. — Джек потер виски. — А если этот злобный дракон отключает по пять чувств каждому входящему существу? Если он перепутал, решил, что мы — одно существо? И потому отключил не каждому все чувства, а на всех?   
— Это что-то из области ненаучной фантастики, — вздохнул Крис. — Хорошо, предположим существование разумного злобного дракона. Чего он добивается? Что ему нужно?   
Джек покачал головой. На этот счет у него не было даже предположений.   
— Я устал, — громко сказал Зак. — И хочу есть. 

Ужин прошел ожидаемо мрачно. Крис есть отказался вообще: «откушу себе язык и не замечу», — сказал он. Паркер съел пару ложек и отодвинул тарелку — есть пищу, полностью лишенную вкуса, похоже, не мог даже он. Зак с интересом поглядывал на Джека, не пронесет ли он ложку мимо рта или тарелки, но тот ел нарочито аккуратно.   
Джеку было страшно, чувствовал Зак. Страшно выпасть из привычного мира. Страшно не знать того, что очевидно для других. Зак прекрасно его понимал — он и сам чувствовал себя в звенящем одиночестве. Из разговоров он понял едва ли десятую часть, и никто не потрудился письменно пересказать ему, что происходит. Понял он только, что они собираются вернуться в пещеру за информацией, и что подозревают какую-то злую волю, которая, по счастью, посчитала их за одно существо. Такое восьминогое и восьмирукое, куда там сороконожке.   
Его как будто отделило ото всех стеклянным куполом, и можно долбиться в стекло бесконечно, но никто не услышит и не поймет. Крис, может, и понял бы, но на Криса Зак старался не смотреть, чтобы не захлебнуться в его ужасе. Зак был уверен, что страшно даже Паркеру, хотя не мог сказать, в чем это проявляется.   
Он не удержался и зевнул. Тут же быстро заговорил Джек, Паркер ответил, что-то пробормотал Крис — Зак подумал, что люди для него превращаются в шевелящиеся губы. В попытке узнать хоть что-нибудь информативное все внимание сосредотачивалось на губах.   
Они решили — на этот раз Паркер додумался использовать компьютер, чтоб убедиться, что Зак все понял — остаться на ночь на корабле и в пещеру отправиться завтра. Зак кивнул — говорить не хотелось — и ушел в свою каюту.   
Перед сном он спохватился и перепрограммировал будильник со звукового сигнала на включение света. 

Джек на секунду замер перед дверью каюты. Третья или четвертая дверь от угла? Он никогда не пытался их считать, всегда было ясно, что это его каюта. Джек провел ладонью по двери. Третья или четвертая? Ладно, решил он, в конце концов, он ничем не рискует, даже если вломится не туда. Дверь открылась, он шагнул внутрь, привычным движением повернул выключатель. Громко рассмеялся и выключил свет обратно. Какой в нем теперь смысл?   
Каюта оказалась его — он убедился в этом, наткнувшись на оставленный в проходе стул. Он помнил, что оставлял его так, с наброшенной на спинку курткой.   
— Стол, — скомандовал себе Джек и осторожно шагнул вперед, вытянув руки. Наткнулся на преграду, провел ладонью — действительно, стол. Слишком резкое движение — рука задела стакан, тот опрокинулся, вода растеклась по столу. Джек суматошно сгреб бумаги, пытаясь вспомнить, было ли там что-то важное. Потом раздраженно отшвырнул их в сторону. К черту, он все равно не отличит сейчас одну бумажку от другой.   
К черту все! Он шагнул к кровати, но запнулся и рухнул на пол, крепко приложившись обо что-то локтем. Выругался, поднялся на колени — и покрылся холодным потом. Где он? Джек судорожно взмахнул руками, ощупывая попадающиеся предметы и не находя ничего знакомого, и только через несколько секунд, когда уже готов был впасть в панику окончательно, понял, что просто никогда не наблюдал свою каюту с такого ракурса. Ножка стула, уроненная книга, свисающий с кровати край покрывала — все постепенно встало на свои места. Страх уходил, оставляя понимание, что в менее знакомом месте он бы не справился.   
Джек скрипнул зубами. Он разберется с этим драконом или сдохнет. Он не останется навсегда беспомощным калекой, неспособным отыскать собственную кровать в собственной каюте. 

Крис был уверен, что уснет сразу, как только его оставят в покое — глаза слипались, в голове стоял туман. Но стоило закрыться двери, отделяя его от внешнего мира, как тщательно выстраиваемую плотину из мыслей, обещаний и аргументов прорвало, и сознание затопило холодным ужасом. В глазах потемнело, дыхание сбилось на рваные, короткие всхлипы.   
— Спокойно, — сказал себе Крис. — Не паникуй. Дыши ровнее. Есть у тебя тело, есть, никуда оно не делось. Ты его видишь, вот оно.   
Почему-то логические аргументы без уверенного голоса Паркера помогали слабо.   
Стоило закрыть глаза — и он оказывался подвешен в темноте и пустоте, открыть — темнота исчезала, но пустота становилась еще оглушительней.   
— Пятьсот двадцать два, — считал он громко, вслух, чтобы слышать свой голос. — Пятьсот двадцать три, — но сознание отказывалось верить, что это его голос — он не чувствовал движения своих губ.   
Воздух сгустился так, что почти невозможно стало дышать. Стены каюты стремительно сжимались. Он умрет сейчас или сойдет с ума, понял Крис, и это странным образом подстегнуло мысль.   
Боль.   
Крис не мог сказать точно, но припоминал, что восприятие боли вроде бы не ограничивается одной областью мозга. И если так, в этом его спасение.   
Крис обшарил взглядом каюту — как назло, ни ножа, ни бластера, по крайней мере, на виду — потом увидел на столе стакан. Он скатился с кровати, тяжело подполз к столу, дотянулся до стакана, и изо всех сил ударил по нему кулаком.   
Потом долго, не отрываясь, смотрел на торчащие из руки осколки, смотрел, как стекают по руке капли крови, и ни-че-го не чувствовал. Когда капля доползла до локтя, он закричал. 

Когда Джек, натыкаясь на стены и спотыкаясь, добрался до каюты Криса, Паркер был уже там.   
— Что случилось? — спросил Джек, пытаясь войти в каюту, ни на кого не наступив.   
— Руку разрезал, — сказал Паркер. — Идиот.   
Крис молчал, Джек слышал только хриплое дыхание. Паркер шуршал бинтами.   
— Крис, — позвал Джек. — Что с тобой?   
— Истерика, — ответил за него Паркер. — Ничего не соображает. Слушай, есть у нас успокоительное или что-нибудь в этом роде, посмотри? . . А, черт, я сам.   
— Скажите, что нужно, я принесу, — громко сказал подошедший Зак.   
— Успокоительное, — как можно четче выговорил Джек. — Снотворное.   
Зак кивнул и ушел в сторону рубки, где традиционно хранилась аптечка.   
— Зака ты поднял? — спросил Паркер.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Джек. — Сам удивляюсь, как он узнал. Как Крис?   
— Пропорол руку осколком, заживет.   
Зак вернулся с ампулой, протянул Паркеру. Тот кивнул, внимательно вчитался в этикетку.   
— Ты мне не веришь? — возмутился Зак. — Что, глупый Зак не в состоянии отличить успокоительное от слабительного?   
— Джек, убери его отсюда, — потребовал Паркер. — Не хватало нам еще одной истерики.   
Джек ощупью нашел голову Зака, заставил его повернуться и посмотреть на себя. Не слишком вежливо, но иначе разговор грозил стать полностью односторонним.   
— Как ты узнал, что что-то происходит? — спросил он. Зак задумался.   
— Вибрация, — наконец, ответил он. — Ваши шаги. Я почувствовал, как пол вибрирует.   
Джек покачал головой. Сознание выкручивалось как могло, пытаясь компенсировать утраченные чувства. Он не удивится, если скоро начнет ориентироваться по запаху.   
— Джек, Зак, идите спать. — Паркер поднялся. — Снотворное скоро должно подействовать, я пока за ним присмотрю.   
— Пошли. — Джек положил руку на плечо Зака. — Проводи меня до каюты. 

— Я бы поменялся местами с парнем, который сказал «мыслю, значит, существую», — хрипло сказал Крис. — Посмотрел бы на него на моем месте. Тут во всем усомнишься, не только в собственном существовании.   
— Почему существование обязательно доказывать тактильно? — возразил Паркер. — У тебя достаточно других доказательств. Ты видишь, ты слышишь — разве этого мало?   
— А вдруг это все мои галлюцинации? Я сошел с ума и мне все мерещится.   
Паркер покачал головой.   
— Основная проблема солипсизма в том, что никакие аргументы извне не могут его опровергнуть. Но ты бы сначала определился, в чьем существовании сомневаешься — своем или окружающей реальности.   
— Солеп... что?   
— Солипсист считает, что существует только он сам, а весь остальной мир — плод его разума. Или сон. Или галлюцинация — как угодно.   
— Интересная мысль, — сонно пробормотал Крис. — А еще может быть мы все — галлюцинация этого вашего злобного дракона, который сидит в пещере и страдает от одиночества.   
— Действительно, интересная мысль, — согласился Паркер, но Крис уже спал. 

— Не складывается, — сказал Паркер, когда утром Джек вошел в кают-компанию. — Если дракону нужен наш страх, или сумасшествие, или еще что-то в этом роде, то он действует неэффективно. Смерть от переохлаждения наступает очень быстро, а лишенный всех чувств человек не может покинуть пещеру и гарантированно умирает в короткий срок. Очень неэкономично. С такими возможностями воздействия на мозг можно придумать что-то получше. С другой стороны, странно, если дракон просто хочет убивать — для этого есть менее изощренные способы.   
— То есть мы уже решили, что в пещере некое существо: живое, разумное, да еще и следует нашей логике? — вскинул брови Джек.   
— Нужна какая-то теория. — Паркер побарабанил по краю консоли. Зак пристроился рядом, глядя на экран. — Наличие разумного существа объясняет многие факты, хотя я пока не могу предположить его мотивы.   
— Могу добавить еще пару фактов. — Джек ощупью нашел стул, подтянул его к консоли и сел верхом. — Для начала — как ты вчера узнал, что Крису плохо?   
— Так же как и ты. Услышал крик.   
— Паркер, включи голову. Если хотя бы ты не будешь мыслить здраво, нам всем крышка. Переборки на корабле звуконепроницаемы. Крис мог бы взорвать каюту, мы бы ничего не услышали. Зак, — Джек повернулся к нему, — ты сказал, что чувствовал вибрацию шагов — но даже вибрация двигателя почти неощутима. Как ты мог почувствовать вибрацию?   
— Может быть, у него повысилась чувствительность? — предположил Паркер. — В качестве компенсации пропавшего слуха.   
— К слову о компенсации. Зак не умеет читать по губам, но с легкостью понял, что нужно найти снотворное.   
— Догадался. Интересно, но ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Паркер.   
— Ничего особенного? Я покажу тебе особенное. Ты не думал, почему Крис не может выполнять простейшие движения, но может говорить? Чрезвычайно сложные для координации действия. Почему?   
Паркер покачал головой. Зак заинтересованно повернул голову.   
— Потому что на самом деле он не может говорить, — Джек достал из кармана диктофон. — Хотел вечером еще раз все рассмотреть и обдумать, — пояснил он. — Я же не могу теперь делать записи.   
Он нажал на кнопку.   
«…вестных излучений не обнаружено», — раздался из динамика голос Паркера. Затем набор невнятных звуков и — голос Джека: «Да, Крис, мы все уже поня... »  
Джек выключил диктофон.   
— Вот что на самом деле говорит Крис. Если записать беспристрастной машиной.   
Паркер нахмурился. Зак разочарованно смотрел на диктофон.   
— Но мы его понимаем. Как?   
— Можешь дополнить свою теорию. Дракон отключает нам чувства не чтобы помучить или напугать. Он пытается активировать в нас какое-то новое, шестое чувство.   
Зак настойчиво потянул Паркера за рукав, тот кивнул и быстро отстучал на консоли то, что сказал Джек.   
— Телепатия? — спросил Зак.   
Джек покачал головой:  
— Не думаю. Мы же не читаем мысли друг друга, мы просто... понимаем.   
— Думаешь, дракон рассчитывает, что мы его просто поймем?   
— Кто знает, на что рассчитывает дракон? — Джек поднялся, пнул стул. — Кто вообще знает, дракон это или неизвестный отравляющий газ, действующий на мозг? Ты хотел теорию — вот тебе теория! Найдите какой-нибудь транспорт и разбудите Криса. Как только будете готовы, возвращаемся в пещеру. 

Вездеход они оставили у входа в пещеру — дальше предстояло идти пешком. Зак взял рюкзак с громоздким, но надежным исследовательским сканером, найденным на Шкипере. Паркер помогал идти Крису, который шипел сквозь зубы, что справится сам. Джек взялся за веревку.   
— Кто помнит, по какой мы шли в прошлый раз?   
— Уверен, это не принципиально, — сказал Паркер. — Если ты прав, все дороги должны вести к дракону.   
— Если, — повторил Джек. Он топтался у входа, цепляясь одной рукой за веревку, другой за плечо Зака. — А если нет? Если нам отключит еще по одному чувству?   
— Джек, — сказал Крис, — все «если» ничего не стоят. Мы должны рискнуть.   
— Да, — кивнул Зак. — Пойдем к дракону. Он устал нас ждать.   
Они углубились в расщелину. Веревки уходили в разные стороны, сворачивали в разные проходы, паутиной опутывая скалы — здесь побывало множество людей. Рано или поздно эти люди обнаруживались на земле, мертвые и замерзшие.   
Потом стали попадаться и другие останки. Кости, совершенно не похожие на человеческие, высохшие тушки, клоки шерсти и перьев.   
— Вот они, твои животные, — сказал Крис Паркеру. — Они пришли к дракону, когда люди еще знать не знали об этой планете.   
И чем дальше они углублялись в пещеры, тем больше становилось трупов. Иногда их просто невозможно было обойти.   
— Несмотря на бурное прошлое, такой опыт у меня в первый раз, — сказал Паркер. — Я впервые иду по трупам.   
— По крайней мере, мы знаем, что идем в верном направлении, — оптимистично заключил Джек.   
— В верном для чего? — спросил Крис. — Чтобы тоже стать трупами?   
— Вообще-то, я думаю, для этого подойдет любое направление.   
Находили они и сканеры. Ручные и ранцевые, исследовательские и военные. Зак или Паркер выдирали диски с записями, и шли дальше.   
— Смотрите, а этот в скафандре высшей защиты. — Зак пнул шлем. — Джек, а почему мы не в скафандрах высшей защиты?   
— Ты же видишь, ему это не помогло, — отмахнулся тот.   
Потом веревка кончилась: ее конец был привязан к поясу одного из трупов. Джек пошарил вокруг в поисках другой веревки, потом бросил. Неважно, неважно, неважно. Они шли вперед все быстрее, почти не обращая внимания, куда. Они знали, что идут правильно.   
За очередным поворотом каменные стены вдруг кончились — и им открылся центр лабиринта. И, как будто камни экранировали до сих пор восприятие, а теперь барьер исчез, ослепительной вспышкой в мозг хлынуло понимание.   
Джек до хруста сжал пальцы на плече Зака, Зак вскрикнул и вцепился в Паркера, Паркер сжал локоть Криса, Крис впился взглядом в затылок Джека. Волна одиночества захлестнула сознание, и они сбились поближе друг к другу, как будто могли потеряться, как будто это могло помочь.   
— Прекрати это, — хотелось крикнуть, хотелось исчезнуть, как хочется прикрыть глаза от яркого света или отдернуть руку от раскаленного металла. Но нет руки, и нет глаз, а все, что есть — невыносимое ощущение где-то в мозгу, восприятие без нужного органа, прямое, неконтролируемое.   
И существо (пусть, по привычке, дракон) — живой, разумный, со своей волей — запертый здесь тысячи лет, замурованный, оглохший и ослепший, лишенный пяти чувств, и лишь последним, шестым, связанный с внешним миром — дракон, больной, истощенный, умирающий, жаждущий лишь одного: не умереть в одиночестве. Страстно желающий быть понятым, хоть как-то, хоть кем-то, хоть четвероногими, хоть крылатыми, хоть двуногими, он истово звал их к себе, заманивал страхом, добычей, любопытством — но никто, никто из них не имел единственного чувства, оставшегося дракону. И он в отчаянии пытался пробудить это чувство, но они умирали — умирали быстро, быстрее, чем сам дракон. Но вот к нему пришло это существо, так похожее и так непохожее на остальных, слепленное как будто из четырех существ. Из последних сил удалось дракону достучаться до него, и теперь он кричит — во всю мощь, от радости, от отчаянья, от счастья, что не умрет один, что кто-то разделит его боль, кто-то умрет вместе с ним. Кричит, слепит, душит — всем своим оставшимся чувством впитывая пришедшее существо — сжигает, сжимает, оставляя в темноте и пустоте, угасая вместе с ним. 

На мгновение стих ветер, замерли насекомые, и даже солнце как будто приостановилось, глядя, как медленно, почти задумчиво осыпается-рушится скалистый хребет, протянувшийся на полпланеты. Логово и убежище дракона, его тюрьма и могила. Воля и сила дракона больше не скрепляли камни — и пылью, прахом оседали скалы. Жажда и желание дракона больше не манили, не звали — и поднимали голову травы, выправляли свой полет насекомые, и где-то в глубинах лесов и морей начинала зарождаться сознательная жизнь.   
Планета грелась на солнце, подставляя ему то один, то другой бок, и постепенно забывала о сотни лет мучавшем ее паразите. И только металлические надгробия космических кораблей хранили память о тех, кто уже никогда не поднимет их в космос. 

— Паркер, слезь с меня, ты тяжелый, черт возьми!   
— Джек, ты, знаешь ли, тоже не пушинка.   
— Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое, но я очень рад всех вас видеть.   
— Что тут вообще было? Землетрясение? Обвал?   
— Больше похоже на глобальное изменение рельефа.   
— Дракон умер. И мы… умерли тоже.   
— О черт, всегда подозревал, что даже на том свете мне от вас не избавиться.   
— Уймись, Крис, мы пока еще на этом свете.   
— То умерли, то на этом… Ты бы выбрал что-нибудь одно.   
— Одно не получится. Существо с четырьмя головами и шестью чувствами умерло вместе с драконом. А по отдельности мы живы и здоровы.   
— Хорошо, что не наоборот…  
— Конечно, четыре головы хорошо, а одна — привычнее.   
— Жаль, что дракон умер.   
— Паркер, ты с ума сошел? Он всех нас чуть не убил!   
— Да, и мы так и не выяснили, как он это делал.   
— Хочешь найти его собрата и спросить?   
— Ну уж нет, я не согласен! Хватит с нас драконов.   
— Возвращаемся, что ли? Нас ждет «Голландец»!   
— Не лезь к военным, Крис…


End file.
